


Teenagers

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: High Strung, Implied Swearing, post episode scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: The teasing didn't end after the rescue for poor Scott.





	

Scott glared as Virgil joined him in the lounge, whistling contently as he went to sit down at the piano, “Your friend, Brandon, is back home safely,”

“Why?” Scott moaned, “Why would you do that to me?”

He was sure Virgil was smiling as the music began to play, “To show you what loving, mature, reasonable, brothers you have, and to remind you just how reckless you used to be.”

 

Scott huffed, throwing a cushion in his brothers general direction as Kayo joined them, taking a seat on the table, “Really? I thought it was because you thought he was missing Gordon,”

“You,” Scott wagged a finger at her, “Head of security, should have stopped him!” 

Kayo shrugged, with a smirk, “At least you got to teach Brandon all about how to do things  _ safely _ , hopefully Lemaire won’t rub off on him too much.”

Scott groaned again as the pillow he had thrown landed over his face. He held it there, dreading the thought of another call from Lemaire, “Next time one of  _ you _ can go and rescue them!” 

 

“Oh but Scott!” Kayo laughed as she stood, “You do such a wonderful job of it!”

Silently she walked over to the piano, leaning on the lid with a wicked grin. Virgil was fighting a laugh as he shook his head at her, continuing to play,

“Do you think we’ve tormented him enough?”

Virgil hummed, glancing over his shoulder to where Scott was pressing the pillow over his face, “I think we can manage a little more, someone has to make up for the peace whilst Gordon’s not here.”

 

Kayo bit her lip as she grinned, knowing that they really were pushing Scott’s buttons. None of them could deny though, the teenager had been just as Scott had been when he was younger. Maybe Scott hadn’t quite gotten into as much trouble by stealing balloons, but Kayo knew she wasn’t the only one that remembered the stunts the eldest brother had once pulled. 

They were all glad too, that he hadn’t kept that attitude as he had gotten older. She dreaded to think what stunts Alan would pull if he knew about the antics. No, she was certainly glad that none of them took too much after Brandon, she enjoyed her peace and quiet too much. 

 

“Hey Scott?” Virgil called across the room, stopping playing the music as he nudged Kayo, “I thought it would be nice if we invited Brandon over for Christmas, that way we know that he can’t get into any trouble and need a call out.”

Scott sat up, giving Virgil a deadpan look as he spoke, “Two words Virgil, fu--”

“We’re back!” Gordon interrupted before Scott could finish. He frowned as he looked to Virgil and Kayo, both doubled up in laughter with Scott glaring at them across the room.

“Well, what have I missed?”

It took a long moment for Kayo to calm herself enough to be able to answer, wiping her eyes as she managed a single word, “Lemaire.”


End file.
